Yu-GI-Oh: The Other Hunter
by utopianking
Summary: Numbers didn't just show up in Heartland, they went all over the world. But they focused around Heartland City and one other place, Delta City. Follow Kurt as he tries to save the world, one number at a time. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Other Hunter

Episode 1: The First Hunt

A young man was walking down the path to his house. This man's name was Kurt. As Kurt looked up at the sky, a card appeared out of nowhere and fell to his feet. Kurt bent down to pick up the card and as soon as his fingers brushed the surface, black tendrils began to extend from it. When the tendrils reached his heart, Kurt let out a bloodcurdling scream.

_When Darkness is all around you_

_[Kurt is surrounded on all sides by black apparitions. He is dueling the leader]_

_And you don't know what to do_

_[Kurt is giving a puzzled look at his field and hand]_

_Just look towards the light_

_{His extra deck begins to glow brightly]_

_And it will carry you through!_

_[A glowing silhouette appears behind Kurt]_

_Ignore the shadows!_

_{Kurt has a glowing card in his hand. The light burned away all the shadows around him]_

_Ignore the doubt!_

_[Three silhouetted figures glow behind Kurt and two other people, one male and one female]_

_Just never give up_

_[The scene shifts back to the duel. Kurt draws]_

_And follow your dream!_

_[Kurt and two people from before pose in front of a large ankh star overlayed with a 24]_

_**This theme song was actually written by me. Tell me if you like it.**_

**{Two weeks later}**

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, Banana Phone!" an alarm clock went off.

Kurt raised an arm and shut off the alarm. He hated that song.

"Eddy!" Kurt called out, "Change that alarm!"

Eddy, a man who could be described as having 'soft muscle', rolled in on one of those desk chars with the wheels (tell me what they're called) and said, "Ha ha ha, no. It gets you up for work early."

"Maybe you should get your own job."

Eddy laughed as he rolled back into his room. Kurt got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a red vest. Kurt grabbed his dueling gear and a breakfast burrito and went to his job at Delta City's largest card shop.

After about three hours of helping people finding D-Pads, Gazers, and cards, it was time for Kurt's lunch break. As Kurt went across the street to eat at McDonalds, he felt a buzzing in the back of his head.

"A Number?" Kurt thought, "Here?"

Kurt put on his D-Pad by pulling his deck box off his belt, attaching the strap to his wrist, and rotating the box 90 degrees, and attaching the main body to the top of that. The D-Pad had two prongs sticking out of the main body and pointed towards Kurt's elbow.

Kurt looked through the crowd and saw a man with a dark aura walking down the seemed to avoid this man as if he had the plague. Kurt walked in front of the man.

"Who are you?" the man said, "Get away from me!"

The dark aura around the man flared, but Kurt ignored it, "Sorry. But that trick won't work on a person with one of these."

Kurt lifted a card from his extra deck (located inside the device) and showed the back to the man, "I know you have a Number. I challenge you, mine for yours."

The other man grinned and activated his D-Pad. Both players put on their D-Gazers.

**Kurt: 4000**

**Isaac: 4000**

Isaac took the first move, "I draw. I summon Double Coston (ATK 1700). Now I activate Double summon, which allows me to normal summon again this turn. I tribute Double Coston to summon Despair from the Dark (ATK 2800) by using Double Coston as two tributes."

A shadowed figure with glowing eyes appeared. Kurt cursed the augmented reality under his breath for making things so realistic.

"I end my turn with a facedown."

Kurt drew and thought, "I need a heavy hitter for this duel, but that face down card might give me trouble. I may have the cure for that, though."

"I summon Constellar Pollux (ATK 1700)," Kurt said, "With his effect I can summon Constellar Algiedi (ATK 1600). I use his effect to summon Constellar Acubens (DEF 2000). All my Constellars gain power through his effect (ATK 1700-2200) (ATK 1600-2100). I overlay Constellar Pollux and Constellar Algiedi to xyz summon…"

A galaxy-like portal appeared and the overlay units entered it. Out of the portal came a strange black cube. That cube unfolded into a black knight with demonic wings and a scythe. The number 93 was on its left shoulder.

"Come forth, Embodiment of Despair, Number 93: Purgatory (ATK 2500). I activate Blustering Winds to give Purgatory a power boost (ATK 2500-3500)."

"I activate Threatening Roar," Isaac said, "This keeps you from attacking this turn."

"I wasn't planning on attacking."

"What?"

"I use the effect of Number 93. By absorbing an overlay unit I can force a monster to attack, and I choose Despair from the Dark."

Isaac's monster charged at Kurt's and was destroyed.

**Isaac: 4000-3300**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Isaac drew, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Despair from the Dark (ATK 2800). I activate Double Overlay, which allows me to use Despair as two overlay units. I overlay this monster and xyz summon…"

A bed-like shape appeared. This unfolded into an evil looking elf with a cane. The number 51 was on the cane.

"Number 51: Dream Eater (ATK 2000). I use the effect of my Number. By absorbing an overlay unit, he can drain the attack points from your monsters and gain their original attack points (ATK 3500-0) (ATK 2000-5300). I attack Number 93."

"I activate Half Unbreak," Kurt countered, "My monster isn't destroyed and I take half the damage."

**Kurt: 4000-1350**

"I equip my monster with Mist Body and end my turn (ATK 5300-2000) (ATK 0-3500)."

Kurt drew and smiled, "You should have destroyed Constellar Acubens. I summon Constellar Sombre (ATK 1700). I overlay Constellar Sombre and Constellar Acubens to xyz summon Constellar Omega (ATK 2400). I now overlay my xyz monsters to extend xyz summon!"

The monsters turned into overlay units and all of them flew into a portal in the sky. Out of the portal came an ankh. This star unfolded into a silver and purple knight with a flaming blade. A number 24 appeared over where its heart would be.

"Come forth, Embodiment of my Light, Number 24: Twilight Blaze Lord (ATK 2500)!"

"Y-you have two numbers?" Isaac looked very afraid.

Kurt began to laugh, "Of course. Did you really think I'd start with a dark monster in my Constellar deck? Now I use the effect of Number 24. I can detach two xyz materials to attack directly."

**Isaac: 3300-800**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Isaac drew, "I activate Fissure to destroy Number 24. Now I attack directly."

"I activate Xyz Reborn," Kurt countered, "Be reborn, Twilight Blaze Lord."

"I stop my attack and end my turn."

Kurt drew, "I activate Overlay Regen. This gives Twilight Blaze Lord another xyz material. I activate my monster's effect and attack you directly."

**Isaac: 800-0**

**Kurt Win**

Before the augmented reality dissipated, Kurt pressed a button on his D-Pad. It flipped over so that the prongs faced towards Isaac's unconscious body and fired a black energy beam straight into his chest. After a few seconds of shocks, a card was pulled from Isaac's chest. Kurt grabbed the claimed Number 51 from his D-Pad and inserted it into his extra deck.

After Kurt was done with work he went straight home. When he got inside he yelled, "The NESU works."

NESU stood for Numbers Extraction and Storage Unit. Eddy had invented it after Kurt had to slap Purgatory out of him.

Eddy came down the stairs and said, "I told you that it would work, but you doubted my technical expertise."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out Number 51, "Do you have something I can put this in? It won't work with my deck."

Eddy threw Kurt an extra deck case and Kurt put the Number inside. Then he took the case upstairs and locked it in his medicine cabinet, "There. Now it will be safe."

Kurt looked out into the city from his window and thought, "Just 97 more. Then the world will be safe."

**Kurt: Awesome! You have a new story and I have three Numbers.**

**Cory: Am I being replaced?**

**Me: No, you still get your story. Now I have to do the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh Zexal. If I did, the Barians would use Negative Numbers and Shark and Rio would be human.**

**Number 93: Purgatory**

**RK 4 Dark Warrior/Effect**

**ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

**2 level 4 monsters**

**Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; target 1 monster on the field. The target has to attack this turn, ignoring all other card effects.**

**Number 51: Dream Eater**

**RK 4 Dark Spellcaster/Effect**

**ATK 2000/DEF 0**

**2 level 8 Dark monsters**

**Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls becomes 0 and this card gains ATK equal to the combined amount of ATK lost until the end phase.**

**Number 24: Twilight Blaze Lord**

**RK 4 Light Warrior Effect**

**ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

**2 rank 4 monsters**

**You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

**Double Overlay**

**Normal Spell**

**Target 1 monster you control. The target can be used as two Xyz Materials only for the summoning of an xyz monster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh: The Other Hunter

Episode 2: Worms… you can't make good dueling puns

Kurt was standing around the store when a girl walked up to him. She was wearing a green dress with blue tennis shoes. She had brown hair and was wearing wire rim glasses in front of green eyes.

"Excuse me," she said, "Do you have recommendations for a first deck."

"Is it for you or a relative?" Kurt asked.

"Um, me."

This was strange. The girl looked about eighteen. It was strange for anyone over ten to not have their own deck.

"Well, we should start with what kind of deck you'd like," Kurt said, "Do you have an idea about an attribute or an archetype for it?"

"I'd like light monsters."

"Well, there are many archetypes with it. I personally use a Constellar deck, which is based around special summon. You got Worms, which are used for flip summons. Fableds, which are based around discards. There are-"

"I'd like the Worms."

For a couple hours Kurt helped the girl, who was named Nellie, create her deck. It looked pretty good.

When they were done Nellie asked, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Kurt was confused, "No."

"Well. Maybe we could try out my deck then. Maybe at the park around seven."

"Okay?"

On Nellie's way home, a card dropped in front of her. She picked it up and it began to change. Once the black border that rimmed an xyz monsters was formed, she felt a dark energy enter her heart. She put the card in her extra deck and continued walking.

_When Darkness is all around you_

_[Kurt is surrounded on all sides by black apparitions. He is dueling the leader]_

_And you don't know what to do_

_[Kurt is giving a puzzled look at his field and hand]_

_Just look towards the light_

_{His extra deck begins to glow brightly]_

_And it will carry you through!_

_[The glowing silhouette of Number 24 appears behind Kurt]_

_Ignore the shadows!_

_{Kurt has a glowing card in his hand. The light burned away all the shadows around him]_

_Ignore the doubt!_

_[Numbers 24 and 93 plus an unknown monster are glowing behind Kurt, Eddy, and Nellie]_

_Just never give up_

_[The scene shifts back to the duel. Kurt draws]_

_And follow your dream!_

_[Kurt, Eddy, and Nellie pose in front of a large ankh star overlayed with a 24]_

After work Kurt ran straight home. When he entered his house he yelled, "I have a problem!"

Eddy was sitting on the couch, "What's the problem man?"

"I think a girl just asked me out."

Eddy stared with his mouth agape, "You got a girl to ask you out? How do YOU have game?"

Kurt shrugged, "I have no idea. I just helped her make her deck at work."

**{The Next Day}**

Kurt was standing in the living room of his apartment. He was wearing a white trench coat over a black shirt and jeans. His normally messy black hair was combed back and placed in a shoulder length pony tail.

"How do I look?" he asked Eddy, who was sitting in front of him.

"Besides the fact that you seriously need a haircut, nice," Eddy replied.

"Thanks man," Kurt attached the various pieces of the NESU to his belt and walked out the door.

**[The Park]**

Nellie was dueling a random guy. She had a strange creature on the field that looked like Worm Dimikles had a huge yellow baby. It had a 28 where its eyes were supposed to be.

"I attack you directly. Go Number 28."

**Opponent: 800-0**

Kurt walked up as the augmented reality faded. He suddenly felt the buzzing that signified a Number was near, yet he couldn't find the dark aura.

"Hey Kurt," Nellie said, "Are you ready for that duel?"

"Sure," Kurt replied, "Have you seen some strange cards around?"

"Nothing besides my Worms. Are there any cards you're looking for?"

"No. Let's start that duel."

Kurt activated the NESU and put on his D-Gazer.

**Kurt: 4000**

**Nellie: 4000**

"Ladies first," Nellie said, drawing, "I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

Kurt drew, "I summon Constellar Aldebaran (ATK 1300). That allows me to summon Constellar Sheratan (ATK 700). I overlay these monsters and xyz summon Constellar Hyades (ATK 1900)."

"This could be tricky," Kurt thought, "I could flip the card and it have no effect, or I could destroy my own monster."

"I use the effect of Constellar Hyades to flip your card."

The card flipped to reveal a white and blue humanoid.

"I attack the monster."

Nellie slid a card from her hand to the graveyard, "Since you destroyed my Worm Hope, I send a card from my hand to the graveyard.

Kurt placed a card on his D-Pad, "I set a card and end my turn."

Nellie drew, "I set a monster and activate W Nebula Meteorite to flip Worm Dimikles (ATK 1700-2000). I attack Constellar Hyades."

**Kurt: 4000-3900**

"I end my turn, which flips Worm Dimikles face down. Now I draw a card and I can special summon Worm Queen (ATK 2700)."

Kurt drew, "I activate Hand Destruction which allows us to send two cards from our hand to the graveyard and draw two cards. I now use the effect of the Constellar Sombre I sent to the graveyard to summon Constellar Virgo (ATK 2300). Now I attack Worm Queen."

"But my monster has more attack points."

"I discard Honest and have my monster gain your monsters attack points (ATK 2300-5000)."

**Nellie: 4000-1700**

"I end my turn."

Nellie drew, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Worm Falco (ATK 500). Now I flip Worm DImikles (ATK 1700-2000)."

A 28 appeared over Nellie's heart and Kurt thought, "So she DOES have a Number. But she seems alright."

"I overlay Worm Falco and Worm DImikles to xyz summon Number 28: Worm Infinity (ATK 1800)!"

A yellow infinity came out of the portal and unfolded into the beast from earlier.

"I now use the effect of Worm Infinity to flip Constellar Virgo face down (DEF 1600) and attack. I end my turn."

"Where did you get a Number?" Kurt asked.

"Shortly after we met. I found it and I've been using it to kick the butts of anyone who thinks they can easily beat me because I'm a girl. Any other questions?"

"Nope, but I am surprised that you can duel this well after a few hours."

Nellie blushed and Kurt took his move, "I draw. I activate Card of Sanctity so we draw until we have six cards."

Kurt looked at his newly replenished hand and grinned, "I'm going to show you my Number. I special summon Constellar Siat with his effect (ATK 100). I'll use his effect to make him level four like the Constellar Sombre in my graveyard. I summon Constellar Pollux (ATK 1700). Now I can summon Constellar Acubens (ATK 1700). Now my monsters gain 500 attack points (ATK 1700-2200) (ATK 800-1300) (ATK 100-600). I now activate Monster Reborn to bring back Constellar Sombre (ATK 1550). I now build two overlay networks. With Constellar Sombre and Constellar SIat I xyz summon Constellar Omega (ATK 2400). I overlay Pollux and Acubens to summon Number 93: Purgatory (ATK 2500)."

"There's no way that could be your only Number," Nellie said as she saw the demonic figure.

Kurt laughed, "You're right. Would you like to see my true Number?"

"Bring it."

"Good. I overlay my two xyz monsters and extend xyz summon Number 24: Twilight Blaze Lord (ATK 2500)!"

Nellie marveled at Kurt's Number card. Then she realized something, "Your monster doesn't have enough attack points to defeat me this turn. You should have ended it with your other two monsters."

"Don't judge a monster by its attack points alone. Twilight Blaze Lord can absorb two xyz materials to attack directly. Go, Dawn Sword Strike!"

**Nellie: 1700-0**

The prongs of the NESU flipped forward and launched its energy blast at Nellie. Her Number was removed and Kurt walked over and helped her up.

"That was an awesome duel," Nellie said, "You were great."

"You too," Kurt was blushing at the complement, "How are you so good?"

"I've studied all the great strategies. I always loved the Worm archetype because to me they represent potential."

Kurt had never thought of this before, yet it made sense. Most Worms worked with flip effects. So your opponent couldn't know if they were going to hurt them or what. This also gave Kurt an idea.

"Hold out your hand," Kurt said as he held out Number 28. He put in Nellie's hand and she sucked in a breath, "How does that feel?"

"It feels like so much power," Nellie replied, "It feels like I'm invincible. But I can still control myself."

"Why?"

"The Number says it wants to give me its power. I made a deal the first time. I remain in control while showing both of our potentials."

Kurt looked at his own Number, "It's interesting how you can resist your Number. It usually corrupts others. Keep your card."

Nellie looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yep. All you have to do is help me collect more. Deal?"

Kurt held out his free hand and Nellie took it, "Deal."

**So that's the second episode. Kurt's got a new partner. I'll see you in the next chapter Shocking Developments.**

**Kurt: Really, that's the title?**

**Me: Deal with it; you get to work with a girl now.**

**Kurt: Okay.**

**Number 28: Worm Infinity**

**RK 4 Light Reptile/Effect**

**2 level 4 Worm monsters**

**You can detach 1 xyz material from this card; flip 1 monster on the field face down. If that monster is a "Worm" monster, you can flip that monster face-up again this turn.**

**ATK 1800/DEF 1000**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh: The Other Hunter

Episode 3: Shocking Developments

Kurt and Nellie were standing in front of Kurt's apartment.

"So this is your place," Nellie said.

Kurt shrugged, "It's home. Sorry I didn't invite you over yesterday, but using Number 24 makes me tired."

They went inside, where Eddy was messing with some technical parts. He looked up for a second and said, "Hi there. You were right, she is a pretty one."

Kurt blushed as Nellie laughed. Then Kurt asked, "Is her NESU ready?"

Eddy nodded and Nellie asked, "What's a nesu?"

"It stands for Numbers Extraction and Storage Unit," Eddy explained, "You need it to remove the Numbers from people."

Suddenly an idea popped into Kurt's head, "I'll be right back."

Kurt ran upstairs, leaving Nellie and Eddy alone.

"SO," Nellie said, "Did you build the NESU yourself?"

"Totally. I had two when Kurt had to slap me until number 93 let go."

"So you were the original owner of that card."

"Yep, I nearly nuked the town."

Nellie backed away, "Why?"

Eddy shrugged, "Numbers amplify emotions. I don't really like reality that much."

Kurt came running downstairs, holding a card, "I think you might want this card."

He handed the card to Nellie. It was Number 51.

"You'd give me a Number?" she asked.

"You'll need as much help you can get if all the Number holders are as strong as you and me."

"Pardon to interrupt," Eddy said, "But I have three Numbers for you to go after."

_When Darkness is all around you_

_[Kurt is surrounded on all sides by black apparitions. He is dueling the leader]_

_And you don't know what to do_

_[Kurt is giving a puzzled look at his field and hand]_

_Just look towards the light_

_{His extra deck begins to glow brightly]_

_And it will carry you through!_

_[The glowing silhouette of Number 24 appears behind Kurt]_

_Ignore the shadows!_

_{Kurt has a glowing card in his hand. The light burned away all the shadows around him]_

_Ignore the doubt!_

_[Numbers 24, 28, and 93 are glowing behind Kurt, Eddy, and Nellie]_

_Just never give up_

_[The scene shifts back to the duel. Kurt draws]_

_And follow your dream!_

_[Kurt, Eddy, and Nellie pose in front of a large ankh star overlayed with a 24]_

Kurt and Nellie were on a train to Heartland. Apparently Eddy had hacked into Heartland City's mainframe and found that three of the theme park's workers were hunters. Once Nellie got a crash course in handling the NESU, they hopped on the first train there.

"How did you get Number 24?" Nellie asked.

"It came to me a couple weeks ago," Kurt replied.

"So how are you in control?"

Kurt lowered his eyes, "I fought it off. I get tired from my duels because the NESU uses its energy for power."

"Cool."

**[Heartland Theme Park]**

Kurt and Nellie were standing in front of the entrance to Heartland.

"I'll handle Thunder Spark," Kurt said, "You can handle Captain Corn. After that we can both meet up at Cologne's castle."

"Are you afraid you can't handle a little girl yourself?" Nellie laughed.

"No! But the doll house freaks me out." Nellie was panting with laughter, "Are you done yet?"

Nellie held up a hand for a minute and straightened her back, "I'm good. Let's go."

They paid their entry fees and went their separate ways. Kurt kept walking until he reached Thunder Spark's Speed Field.

"Hello there," Thunder Spark, a young man wearing a cape said, "Would you like to ride on the Speed Field."

"Actually," Kurt put on his duel disk, "I'd like a regular duel. I've got a Number."

If Thunder Spark had a mouth he probably would have been grinning, "Good. Let's duel."

**Kurt: 4000**

**Thunder Spark: 4000**

"I'll start this off," Thunder Spark said, "I draw and use the effect of Thunder Sea Horse. I discard him to add two more to my hand. Now I summon Mahunder (ATK 1400). Now I use Double Summon to let me summon Pahunder (ATK 1300). Now I set two cards and end my turn."

Kurt scanned the field and thought, "He must be baiting me to attack. I may have a card to fix that."

Kurt drew, "I summon Constellar Pollux (ATK 1700). I can now summon Constellar Acubens (ATK 800). I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Number 93: Purgatory."

"So this is your Number," Thunder Spark said.

"Now you can see what it does. I use the effect of Purgatory to force Pahunder to attack."

"I use the trap Let Me off Easy! I can pay a thousand life points to negate your effect."

**Thunder Spark: 4000-3000**

"Okay then," Kurt brushed off the negation, "I attack with Purgatory!"

A roar was heard, "I use Threatening Roar to keep you from attacking."

"If only I could get Number 24 on the field," Kurt thought, "I could take him out." Then he ended his turn.

Thunder Spark drew, "I summon Thunder Sea Horse (ATK 1600). Now I use Monster Reborn to get the other from my graveyard. Since I have four monsters with Hunder in their names, I can summon Otonarithunder (ATTK 500). I now use all five monsters to build the overlay network…"

"What monster could need five overlay units to summon?"

"I xyz summon Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon (ATK 2400)."

An electric blue dragon flew out of the overlay network. Electricity flew from its body. The number 91 was on the left side of its face.

"I now use the effect of my dragon. I can detach three overlay units to destroy Purgatory."

A blast of electricity flew from the dragon's mouth, vaporizing the other Number."

"I now attack you directly."

**Kurt: 4000-1600**

"I end my turn."

Kurt looked at the dragon. He was happy to see it had two overlay units, as that meant he couldn't use its effect.

Kurt drew, "I activate my own Monster Reborn to bring back Constellar Pollux (ATK 1700). I tribute it to summon Constellar Virgo (ATK 2300). Now I can summon Constellar Zubeneschamali (ATK 2100). I add a Constellar to my hand via its effect. I overlay these monsters to xyz summon Tiras, Keeper of Genesis (ATK 2600). I now attack with Tiras!"

**Thunder Spark: 3000-2800**

"But you didn't destroy my-" Thunder Spark looked up to find that his monster had been destroyed, "What happened?"

Kurt laughed, "At the end of the Battle Phase Tiras can destroy a card you control. I end my turn."

Thunder Spark grumbled as he drew, "I set a card and a monster and end my turn."

Kurt drew, "I draw and attack with Tiras."

"I activate Tonitrophobia. This negates your attack and switches your monster to defense mode."

A clap of thunder was heard and the angel knelt down.

"I'll end my turn."

Thunder Spark drew, "I activate Card of Sanctity to have us draw up to six cards. I now set two cards and a monster and end my turn."

Kurt drew, "I switch TIras to attack mode. Now I summon another Constellar Pollux. He allows me to summon Constellar Rasalhague (ATK 900). I tribute Rasalhague to summon Constellar Acubens from the graveyard. I overlay Pollux and Acubens to xyz summon Constellar Omega. I attack the facedown on the right with Tiras."

"I use Negate Attack to end the battle phase."

"I set a card and end my turn."

Thunder Spark drew, "I'll activate Xyz Reborn to bring back Thunder Spark Dragon! Now I activate Blustering Winds (ATK 2400-3400). I attack Tiras, Keeper of Genesis."

**Kurt: 1600-700**

"I end my turn."

Kurt began to laugh, "You should have destroyed Constellar Omega. I activate my own Xyz Reborn to bring back Number 93. I overlay Omega and Purgatory to extend xyz summon!"

The two monsters became overlay units and all five flew into the portal. An ankh came from the portal and unfolded into Number 24.

"Come forth Number 24: Twilight Blaze Lord (ATK 2500)!"

Thunder Spark's pupil less eyes widened, "This Number… how much power do you possess?"

"A lot. I activate Luminous Spark to increase the attack strength of Twilight Blaze Lord (ATK 2500-3000) (DEF 2000-1600). I detach two overlay units so I can attack directly!"

**Thunder Spark: 2800-0**

Kurt activated the NESU and fired. The Number came smoothly out of Thunder Spark, almost as if he had less of a soul.

Thunder Spark stood up and said, "You are an extremely powerful duelist and I respect that." He held out his hand to shake.

Kurt took Thunder Spark's hand and felt and electric shock pass through his body. When he let go his hair was sticking straight up and his clothes were slightly charred. He held his head in pain as he answered his ringing D-Gazer.

"Hey there," Nellie said, "Your hair is… interesting."

"Sparky here has a very electric personality," Kurt explained, "Have you beat Captain Corn?"

"Yep. I'll meet you at Cologne's. See you then."

"See you."

Kurt ended the call and looked where Thunder Spark no longer was.

"Where did he go?"

** So Thunder Spark has been defeated. Only the Heartland trio Numbers are canon manga Numbs in this story. See you later in Attack of the Corn. (Cue Star Wars Theme).**


End file.
